


How to Get Kicked Out of S.T.A.R. Labs

by Jaybirds_Night



Series: How to Get Kicked Out of... [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), DCU, The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Characters being ridiculous, Family, Gen, Humor, JLA cameos, Rogues part of Team Flash, With all the stupid stuff they do you have to wonder how there still alive..., Young Justice cameos (mostly just because Wally is there), pairings are only mentioned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-10 17:22:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8925778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaybirds_Night/pseuds/Jaybirds_Night
Summary: Ever wonder what crazy shit the members of Team Flash and their Rogues get up to in their spare time?(updated every Saturday)





	1. 1-4

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy!!!!

**1) Let the Rogues join**  

Barry, Cisco and Caitlin stood in front of the Rogues, questioning their life choices. 

"We’re going to regret this, aren't we?" Cisco muttered under his breath. 

 

 **2) Insult Cisco's shirts**  

"Why must you always wear such ugly clothing?" Hartley asked, giving Cisco's 'keep calm and don't blink' shirt a look of distain. 

"How dare you, "Cisco huffed, taking offence. "These are _masterpieces_!" 

Hartley frowned as he glanced down at the shirt again. "They're stupid." 

 

 **3) Use** **dangerous weapons inside**  

For some reason a thick layer of ice was blocking the doorway to the kitchen so Mick decided to use his heat gun. 

That was until Caitlin and Len suddenly started freaking out. 

"No! It's not safe to use that in here!" Caitlin exclaimed, followed by Len's shout of, "Are you stupid?!" 

Mick raised an eyebrow, his heat gun resting at his side. "How else am I going to get to the fridge then?" 

 

 **4) Mess with Hartley's gloves**  

When Hartley was out Cisco decided to play a prank on him. 

Taking Pied Piper's gloves from his locker he modified them to emit animal noises instead of the usual ear shattering sonic blasts.  

Let's just say Len and the rest of the Rogues got a huge kick out of it during training. Hartley, on the other hand, not so much.


	2. 5-8

**5) Throw things at the wall**  

Harry stared at the board in frustration. He was trying to figure out the best way to control Scudder's movements, but so far he had nothing. 

Gripping the expo marker in his hand he chucked it at the wall, barely missing Jesse who had just walked in. 

"Hey! Don't you start throwing a tantrum!" She scolded. 

 

 **6) Angry people and lighters don't mix**  

Allowing an angry Heatwave to carry a lighter and/or matches on his person when in an enclosed space was definitely not the safest idea. 

Especially if that room had lots of flammable objects. 

It was a good thing Mark was there to put out said objects. 

 

 **7)** **Play bloody M** **ary**  

Cisco took a deep, shaky breath as he stared at the mirror. "Bloody Mary... bloody Mary... bloody Mary..." 

Sam heard someone talking from within the mirror maze and decided to check it out, appearing in the mirror before Cisco. "Wha—" Sam was suddenly cut off by Cisco's shrill scream of terror as he booked it out of the bathroom. 

"–the hell." 

 

 **8)** **Toys-R-us**  

A seemingly innocent trip to Toys-R-us took a turn for the worst once James started talking to himself– saying things like: 

"I wonder if I could make this a bomb?" Or "This would make a perfect gift for Pipes' rats. They love beheading stuffed animals~." 

They were kicked out in less than fifteen minutes. 


End file.
